Painted
by Emy.Elle
Summary: Desiree needs help with a school project. Of course a good friend will always do her best to help. Derek. Stiles. OC. AU.


**Author's notes: ValentineZombie and I were trolling each other with teen wolf and Sterek the other day and I made the mistake of telling her that I'd love to just connect the dots of Dylan's beauty marks and just add color in between the resulting lines. Then she said she needed to have that happen at least in fiction and started adding Derek and photo shoots and sex and well since we all know I have no self restraint - this came out.**

**It's kind of an overkill. But, again, it's me - so - yeah 7 K words. Please read and give me your opinion. You know I simply LOVE feed back.**

**Also - yey! - new fandom "under my belt". LOL**

**Ok, enough from me. Read. Enjoy. Review? **

**Love,**

**Emy**

* * *

"Argh!" A crash came from behind Desiree's bedroom door making me jump. I whirled around as another crash sounded. She was clearly pissed off about something. I thought for a second as to how wise it would be for me to enter her room, but curiosity pushed me forward and I opened her door.

"Desi?" I asked in my most soothing voice, knowing she was in full rage mode.

"WHAT?!" She spat in my face.

"Wanna tell me what's wrong?" I asked calmly, knowing her rage was not at me... hopefully...

"My fucking colleagues! Rin, help me! I've never met a bunch of stupider people gathered in one place!" She yelled out and I breathed in a sigh of relief knowing it was mostly safe to approach her now. I took a few steps in her room and sat crossed legged on her bed. My best friend sighed herself and sat by me.

"Tell me." I encouraged.

"We have the end of year project to do in photography class. And it's worth like 80% of our final grade. And the teacher said we should work in teams. And I went to work with Robin and Steph. And I had this wonderful idea, but they said that I take the best pictures and I should be in charge of that and let them do the creative work and simply dismissed my ideas and came up with this lame, boring, plane, bland project that we'll be lucky to get a passing grade on and I HATE THEM I HATE THEM ALL!" Desiree said in one breath, her chest heaving to draw air in as soon as her rant was done.

"You have to work with them or can you do a project on your own?" I asked after a second.

"Don't HAVE to work with them..." Desiree mumbled, her eyes going wide as she emphasized the word "have". I nodded.

"Ok. So... what was your idea?" I asked almost bouncing on the bed, gently pushing Desiree to share her brain with me. You see, my best friend is a very creative person. She takes beautiful pictures. She does make up. She does edits. Writes. But she has this one bad thing about her. She's shy. So very shy. And people misinterpret her shyness for stupidity and dismiss her and her ideas too fast. I've learned she needs a bit of a gentle nudge to get her thoughts out, but once they are out - she blows you out of the water.

"It's silly..." She looked down while twisting her own fingers on her lap.

"Desi..." I almost growled and rolled my eyes.

"Ok, fine!" She burst out. "I wanted to have three models - two boys and one girl. Paint them as animals. Have them "running" through a forest." She said using air quotes for the running part. "I wanted the girl to be a doe being chased by a wolf and a fox to come save her... I just... I thought I could make it look like the fox was in love with the doe while the doe was in love with the wolf and the wolf just wanted to eat the doe and you know... like a play on human emotions and relationship awkwardness..." Desiree finished her story and waited calmly - too calmly - for my reaction. I let my head fall to my chest while thoughts ran through my head as to whom I could ask to help her create this amazing project. When an idea clicked inside of my brain I smiled slowly. My facial expression must have made Desiree think something was wrong because she started a constant stream of _whatwhatwhat._

"Why don't you do it? Do this project. Leave Robin and whomever to do their stupid lame project and do this instead. Can you?" I asked a little too excited.

"Yeah... I mean... I could talk to the teacher and tell him I want to work on my own... but..."

"Derek. Derek can be your wolf. He's perfect. I'll be your doe. Though we're gonna have to get me colored contacts cause who ever heard of a doe with blue eyes... But that's easy to fix. And I think Stiles can be the fox. He looks like a fox... doesn't he?" I said tilting my head to the side. Desiree's honey colored eyes went wide.

"You'd... you'd...?"

"Well, duuh! What are best friends slash roomies for?" I asked with a giggle as Desiree literally threw herself at me making us both tumble back on the bed in a fit of laughter and cuddles.

* * *

"Ok. Sit here." This will take a while. Desiree instructed me as she started pulling out her paints and brushes. I was wearing just a little thong covering private parts, as Desiree said she wanted to have me really feeling like a doe, even if parts of my body will be covered in clothing. I had sighed and given in, as there really was no other choice. The boys would take another couple of hours to get to the rented out warehouse Desiree had turned into our "forest" for the day.

"This is edible, by the way." Desiree smirked at me at one point in time, as she was working on the back of my legs. I groaned, shook my head lovingly and allowed her to finish my art as we chit-chatted about nothings.

Derek and Stiles showed up a few minutes late, but I could not complain about that as Desiree took a little longer than expected (to be read HALF HOUR!) to finish my body painting and I had just pulled on a sundress as the guys walked in. Not that I'd be any kind of shy in front of my fiancee - he had ample knowledge of my body - but his best friend should not see me practically naked. As a general rule.

"Ree." Derek greeted me with a sweet kiss. I melted into his touch, hugging his neck and molding my body to his as his strong arms wrapped tightly around my waist. You wouldn't say by his looks, but Derek is the sweetest, most gentle man on the face of the planet. He makes me feel safe and loved and that is precious to me.

A groan came from some place behind us, as our kiss - somehow - got a bit heated.

"Dude! You just saw her yesterday!" Stiles squeaked like a mouse. Derek and I pulled apart a little. Enough for him to rest his forehead against mine and smile down at me. It kind of made my bones turn liquid.

"Hi, Desi." Derek greeted, still not moving from me.

"Hi, Stiles." I did the same and cuddled to my fiancee's chest, his head resting on top of mine.

"Hey, Derek."

"Hey, Ree." Stiles and Desiree answered at almost the same time.

"You make a beautiful doe." Derek whispered to me.

"Pft. You think she makes a beautiful anything..." Stiles answered from behind me and Desiree chuckled.

"Because she does." Derek answered untouched by Stiles' sarcasm.

"Come on, Stiles. I'll make you into a fox." Desiree chirped in between barely contained giggles. I couldn't find the energy to care. Not when Derek's strong body was basically wrapped around me. We remained like that for a little while longer.

"Come on. I can start your wolf." I smiled at Derek and he returned it.

"Ok."

"But these..." I pulled at his black V neck and jeans. "... have to go." I winked playfully. Derek lifted one eyebrow at me.

"Dirty minded doe. You're supposed to be innocent!" He teased me, but pulled the V neck over his head making me unconsciously lick my lips at the sight of his naked torso.

"Yeah, well..." I failed lamely at defending myself. Derek chuckled as he opened his jeans and pushed them off his body. I really bit my own lip at the sight of him clad in only a very tightly fitting pair of black boxer briefs, everything showing and delicious to my hungry eyes.

"Ree... not here." He hissed at me seeing the look in my eyes. I nodded seeing as his lower regions had already begun to react to my body throwing off pheromones in unmeasurable quantities. I swallowed to calm myself and moved to where Desiree was already hard at work on Stiles' marble white body. Beauty marks covered most of Stiles' chest an half his face. It gave me an idea.

"Desi..." I got a simple hum as a reply. "I have an idea..." Another hum came my way. "What if we give a deeper meaning to the photos?"

"Like what?" I actually got her to form words. Clearly interested in what I had to say.

"Stiles is full of beauty marks..."

"Like you had to point that out." Stiles looked down at the ground, folding his arms over his chest, in a defensive move.

"He's whinny about them." Derek whispered into my ear, his arm wrapping around my shoulder, sending tiny bolts of warmth down my spine. I dismissed both of their statements and continued my idea.

"We can make his a sky kitsune... put crystals on his marks... trace silver lines between them... over the orange fur you are giving him... Make Derek into an earth wolf while my doe can be humanity reaching for the stars while bound to the ground..."

Desiree turned her head at me, her mouth ajar. She blinked twice before a smile spread on her face.

"I'll have to adjust your paint... but that's a great idea!" She let out, eyes bright and happy. Stiles groaned. Derek puffed his chest out, clearly proud of me. Or happy his best friend would have to face his embarrassment.

"Do I have a say in this?" Stiles whined.

"NO!" All three of us replied in unison and Derek grinned.

"Come help me." Desiree told me. "You glue the crystals to his marks. I'll do the fur."

"And what do I do?" Derek pouted like a child.

"You just sit there and look pretty." Desiree waved a dismissing hand Derek's way before I could even finish drawing in the breath I needed to answer him. I snorted instead, shrugged and kissed my fiancee's lips chastely before going to fulfill my task.

Stiles sat really well, but his body was covered in beauty marks and soon he was shining like a diamond in the sunlight shining through the warehouse windows. At Desiree's instructions, I had used different sized crystals to match the size of Stiles' marks while Desiree did an amazing job turning him in a fox - black nose, orange back and creme chest. The way she'd put the paint on it almost looked like Stiles had actual fur and the crystals were sparkling from between thick strands.

"Use the thin brush and draw some connecting lines. Don't connect them all... just a few... but make sure you connect the ones on his face...right here..." Desiree showed me which ones. "I'll turn your man to a wolf now." She left me with a smirk. "Then they can go play in the "forest" while I touch up your paint and get you in the right outfit." I nodded and got to work leaving thin lines of silver between sparkling crystals.

"I hate this, you know..." Stiles whispered to me.

"Why?"

"I hate my moles..."

"They're beautiful. Make you special." I shrugged and went on with my task as my model had been stunned into silence.

"Wow, dude! You look amazing!" Derek gasped at Stiles as soon as both of them were done.

"So do you. Wolf man!" Stiles grinned lightly punching Derek's shoulder. Desiree had used lots of different shades of grey and dark hues of blue to make my fiancee look like a real wolf. His "fur" seemed long, thick and healthy. He really looked like the ground at night, if you really thought about it.

Derek made a face at Stiles. Stiles' grin widened and ran off, Derek giving chase. I shook my head.

"They act like they're five."

"Yeah..." Desiree shrugged. "But that only means I can touch up your paint without them bothering me so... win-win." I chuckled, took off my sundress and kept it in front of me - just in case Stiles would decide to run back - as Desiree worked on my back adding green and white, making me look like my doe was in the middle of a bush.

"I changed my mind..."

"What?" I asked.

"You don't need the contacts. Blue is perfect for what I want to do. I nodded.

"Ok."

Desiree finished my paint and gave me my outfit - a perfectly white, strappy, flowy dress like piece of clothing. It was backless with spaghetti straps crisscrossing on my back and over my shoulders, to the middle of my chest. Another pair of straps was going from my clavicles over my shoulders and on either side of my rib cage, holding the thin material to my body. The skirt part of my wanna-be-dress was so short it barely covered my back side. But instead of making me feel uncomfortable it only made me feel sexy and unstoppable,

* * *

"Now. I want to take a few individual photos of each of you. Ree, you go last, since I need your paint to fully dry before going under the lights." I nodded my approval. "Stiles?"

"What do you need me to do?" He asked as he stepped in front of the forest.

"Turn to the side..." Desiree instructed as she adjusted her camera, her back to Derek and I. "The other side..." She sighed when Stiles instinctively moved to the side with less crystals. He let his head fall but complied. "Be cunning, I don't know... You're a fox... be a fox..." Stiles blinked rapidly at his instructions, understanding mostly nothing. I barely held a chuckle in. Desiree sighed. "Smirk at the camera, like you know something and I don't..." Stiles made a little quiet _oh _sound and complied, smiling unevenly, looking at Desiree almost over his shoulder. She began to snap pictures as Stiles moved around a little, getting into the part more and more with each passing second. At one point he even pretended to throw a baseball at the camera.

"Freeze. Just like that!" Desiree belted out, almost scaring Stiles into the position - his arms high above his head, body to the side, just a little. Sun shone in the window and the crystals all over his skin captured the rays making him look radiant, like a real creature of the sky. I held my breath realizing the brilliance of the moment, knowing what it would mean for Desiree's project. When she was satisfied she'd taken enough pictures to last her ages to sort through she finally allowed poor Stiles to move.

"These are perfect. Just perfect!" She told him happily, a sparkle in her eyes as she showed him the results of his stiff shoulders.

"Whoa... That's me?!" Stiles asked in awe. Desiree nodded vigorously.

"You're beautiful!" She blurted out lamely. I couldn't hold a facepalm in. My shy best friend had been in love with Derek's awkward best friend from the very first time they had met. I was certain the feeling was mutual and had pestered Derek about getting them together for ages, but my fiancee had always stopped me from meddling saying that "if it's mean to be will be". Just the thought of the wasted time between the two of them made me groan every single time. But Derek had made me promise to NOT stick my nose in their business. Even though my nose is small. Even though it's not fair. Even if this is my best friend's happiness we're talking about, thank you very much!

Stiles blinked looking at Desiree like a total idiot, at a loss for words and actions. For a second. Then he finally did something.

"Thank you." I think he blushed, but under the body paint it was hard to tell. "You brought that out..."

I threw both my hands in the air and walked to the bathroom to fume on my own. Stupid promise! Stupid Derek for making me promise! Stupid Stiles for being that awkward around women! Stupid Desiree's shyness! Stupid everything! I spent the next ten minutes in the bathroom quietly cursing at everything I could think of and ripping some toilet paper into confetti in retaliation.

When I came back to the "forest" Stiles had been put on break and Derek had taken center stage in front of the camera. I gaped at him. The lighting was just perfect making him look dark and mysterious and simply perfect. His chiseled muscles moved like waves on the surface of the water under his grey and blue painted skin. I actually think I drooled a little.

"Ree..." Stiles distracted me. "Seriously?" He lifted an eyebrow at me looking amused. An amused fox. I stuck my tongue out at him and proceeded to further drool - openly drool - over my perfect fiancee. He looked like a predator right back at me and a smile spread over his face. Deisree snapped pictures with the speed of sound. Derek was a natural in front of the camera and Desiree's instructions were minimal. Simple stuff like "chin forward a little more" or "hold that pose" more than anything. It made me very proud to see how well he took to my job.

Derek rooted himself to the ground, legs spread wide, arms crossed over his chest, chiseled biceps almost bursting out of his skin. The light falling on him made his "fur" look even more real than Desiree's artful painting of his body. Desiree had him look angry and menacing straight into the camera. Proud and defying like an alpha wolf. The look in his eyes gave me the chills. The best kind of chills.

"Ok. I think that should be enough." Desiree said with a happy smile about twenty minutes later. "Ree - your turn. Do me proud, momma." I giggled and walked to the spot Derek had vacated, our lips meeting someplace during that swap of places. For just a second. But long enough to put a dreamy look in my eyes. Honestly I couldn't wait for Desiree to be done with us all. As much as I loved my best friend I wanted some alone time with my edible paint covered fiancee. And sooner was preferable to later on that aspect.

"Ok, honey. Play innocent. Big, bright eyes. Be a doe, Ree, be a doe."

I rolled my eyes at Desiree and took my place doing my best to look innocently over my shoulder all the while pushing my dirty thoughts aside. I leaned into a prop tree as if hiding behind it looking back, straining my back at a weird angle at Desiree's instructions and of course that was the pose she liked most and made me hold for minutes on end while slightly shifting my facial expression of my foot "just half an inch to your right" - the exact half inch making me lose my footing and cling to the poor prop tree. If Desiree wouldn't have been my best friend I would have killed her right about then.

"Desi... if you make me hold this position any longer my innocence will turn to murderous-ness! I swear to you." I hissed through gritted teeth.

"Ok - ok... you can move now - I think I got what I need anyway..."

"Let me see!" I demanded while straightening my sore and stiff back. The pictures really did come out beautifully and my waist did seem like it was half its actual size and I really did look like an innocent little doe but the pain was still there and I still wanted to kick my best friend for putting me through all that. "Wow. These are really beautiful." My mouth spoke without my brain.

"I know." Desiree simply shrugged. "I had a really beautiful model." She beamed up at me. I rolled my eyes.

"Fine. I forgive you for the pain in my back." I sighed with mock annoyance.

"Five minutes break then we can get all of you and finish this up." Desiree beamed, clapping her hands with glee as her camera hung around her neck.

Derek came up to me and peck my lips though a smile while Desiree moved away to stretch her back and grab a sandwich out of the mini freezer I'd helped her drag in earlier.

"Hey! Food!" Stiles chirped and followed closely on Desiree's steps.

"They're like kids..." I told Derek, all motherly. He nodded.

"You were beautiful up there." I blushed at the compliment and hid my face in his chest. Even if my chose profession was modelling, I still felt like blushing when Derek complimented me. Especially with that level of honesty.

"Thank you." I chocked out, feeling overwhelmed. Derek pulled me in tighter for a split second.

"We should eat something before those two inhale everything." He gestured with his chin to the freezer where Desiree had both her hands full with grilled cheese sandwiches, her cheeks resembling that of a chipmunk as she fought for enough space to actually chew her bite and her eyes darting wildly at Stiles who was giving her competition crumb for crumb.

I laughed as I grabbed my bag of raw veggies and fruits. Stiles and Desiree both made a face of total and utter disgust at me as they swallowed the inhumane amounts of food inside their mouths. Derek made a reach for a grilled cheese sandwich while the two of them were distracted, but he only managed to get his hand slapped away by Stiles as Desiree found enough air in her lungs and enough room in her mouth to actually growl at him.

"Okay-okay. Not the cheese!" Derek lifted both his hands in surrender and grabbed his turkey sub sandwich with an amused smile. "Wanna share?" He asked me. I looked at him a second before nodding. We went to sit by the "forest" and left our best friends to go on with their private food war.

Ten minutes later the both of them were lying on the cold, hard ground, groaning about their stuffed bellies. Derek and I were tweeting away with his fans while sharing my sour cherries as a desert after his turkey sandwich had completely sated the both of us.

"I don't think I can go on..." Stiles complained. Desiree groaned.

"Oh, get up, you drama queen!" Derek teased making me giggle.

"We have to finish the photo shoot." I reminded him. Desiree groaned again.

"I can't go on either..." She complained.

"Oh, no, you don't! You procrastination expert! Get up! Up! Up! And finish this or, so help me Ra, I will tickle you till you barf everything out and can move once more!" I threatened.

"I'm up! I'm up! No tickle barfing!" Desiree jumped to her feet in a split second. I nodded my approval.

"Good. Stiles... up!" Stiles groaned. "Up, I said!" I ordered calmly walking to him.

"No tickled barfing..." Desiree said quietly. I threw her a devious smirk.

"No - not for you. You're up." I told her and Stiles' eyes widened as his brain finally caught on to the fact that my threat had not been just for Desiree. He jumped to his feet.

"I'm up! Up and atom, atom ant! I'm up!" He said, quickly passing me by to get to the set and stand in front of some random prop tree. "Let's do this!"

Derek chuckled behind me, his palm resting on my shoulder. "That's my little tyrant."

"Ok. Here's what I want you guys to do - Derek... emm... Take Ree by the waist, hold her back... Ree fight him off and run to Stiles... Stiles... you emm... Get on that tree, on the low branch and reach down to grab Ree... don't touch her... never touch her, just reach..." She told us gesturing wildly with both her arms. We all nodded.

"Emm... Desi... think that thing will take my weight?" Stiles asked with a weary voice looking at the tree Desiree wanted him up on.

"Yeah - that's actually glorified concrete." She chuckled. "Plus... you weigh a little more than a fly so..."

"Hey!" Stiles complained. "I'm just lean!" Stiles complained, pointing a finger in Desiree's direction. Derek burst out laughing shamelessly. I kept my own chuckles in.

"Yeah... I like lean..." I heard Desiree mumble behind her camera while Stiles snorted and actually stomped to his designated tree. He climbed on the lowest branch easily.

"Derek... five steps away from the tree..." Derek complied with Desiree's instructions. "Ree... run." Desiree nodded to me, lifting her camera. I nodded to her and took my stance looking at Derek for my sign. He spread his legs and crouched down a little, his facial expression fierce, menacing and nodded at me. I threw myself at him trying to get past him and reach Stiles who was holding onto the tree trunk with one hand and reaching down his entire body as if to catch me and pull me up by his side. I passed Derek with half a step, reached out to grab Stiles' hand, but before our fingers could even touch, Derek's arms wrapped tightly around my waist and I found myself pulled back into his strong chest, legs flying off from under me, arms still reaching out to Stiles. My blood rushed through my veins from the whiplash effect of it all. A growl left Derek's chest as I kept reaching for Stiles.

Desiree's flashes kept coming all through the motion. When my arms and legs finally reached their normal position and Derek's arms loosened a little around me I turned to look at my best friend.

"That was... good. I just need you guys to do that again... this time... Stiles - can you lean down a little lower?" Stiles nodded. "Derek... bare your teeth?" Derek nodded again. "Ree... when he catches you... fight back..." I nodded as well as we went back to our places.

This time my fingers just grazed Stiles' as I made my dash for him and I heard Derek really growl behind us, pulling me back to him with such strength that I lost my breath. I actually felt I needed to get away for half a second and used that to squirm. Stiles leaned a little lower. Derek's head went to my neck, to that point that made my knees go weak and I lost my fight as my eyelids fluttered closed on their own whim.

Desiree smiled at the three of us, looking down at the camera. "You guys think you can do this one more time?" Derek growled loudly, resembling his wolf character a little too much. I melted into him to reassure him. "I got almost everything I need, just... just one more time..."

"Fine." Derek let out in a deep voice that vibrated all through me. "I just... I hate the feeling of your running FROM me..." He whispered in my ear. I cuddled closer to him.

"I hate to run from you." I whispered back quietly, just loud enough for him to hear.

"Guys... Today!" Stiles chirped out from his tree. "I'm getting numb over here..." I nodded and smiled trying to move away from my fiancee, but Derek's arms wrapped just a little tighter around me. I turned and kissed his lips gently.

"One more time." I smiled. Derek nodded and unwillingly let me go. I kissed him one more time before moving away to my initial spot.

"Ok, ready." Desiree told us.

I looked at Derek. Instead of angry, menacing, he looked sad. It broke my heart to see that in his eyes. He was sad and this part he was playing - the parts all three of us were playing were bothering him, but he still did what Desiree asked him to do.

I ran again. My fingers grazed Stiles'. Derek pulled me back into him. But this time, instead of a show of his strength, I felt nothing but vulnerability as he crushed me to his chest and almost doubled over onto my body. Instead of fighting him, as Desiree had told me to do, I gave up, turned around in his embrace and hugged him, cuddling against his chest. I felt him kiss my hair and take a deep breath.

One more flash brightened the stage before Desiree announced it was done. She had everything she needed. Stiles jumped off the tree and I heard him land with a _thud _behind me. He clapped a hand on Derek's shoulder from behind me.

"Great job, man." He praised, but I heard worry slip into his voice. I tightened my arms around Derek's neck, my fingers gently massaging the back of his neck. He mumbled a _thank you _to Stiles into my hair. Stiles left us to join Desiree in checking out the pictures. I had no interest in following them. Derek's heart was still beating wildly.

"Never doing that again." Derek mumbled.

"Agreed." I kissed Derek's chin. "Wanna see what came out of it?" I asked, trying to distract him.

"Yeah..."

"Or... we could do that later and you can help me clean up first?" I offered. Derek moved back a little to look me in the eyes. Already his pulse had started going wild. I grinned, bent forward and licked at his neck. A combination of raspberry and salt hit my taste buds. "It's edible, you know..." I whispered taking another delicious lick. "Desi told me..." Derek made a sound. Someplace between a whimper and a moan.

"Don't say those things to me, Ree..." He said grabbing my ass and pulling me sharply into him, making me feel his half hard erection. "You know what it does..."

"I do..." I giggled, biting gently on his earlobe. "Maybe it's what I want..." I purred, pushing further into him.

"Ree..." Derek warned me. "Not the place..."

"Mhmm..." I mumbled and nipped at Derek's sweet spot. It was all it took for Derek's self control to crumble to small pieces. A little growl left the very depths of his chest as he bent over and hoisted me up to his waist by the back of my thighs. I jumped up and wrapped my legs around him, like a monkey, and kissed his mouth passionately. A low rumble left his chest, moving right through me, making me pull my legs tighter around him and rub my burning core to his hardening manhood. "Bathroom... now!" I ordered. Derek growled and began moving as I nibbled at his neck, to allow him to breathe and see where he was going.

As soon as he closed the door behind him, Derek slammed my back into it, pushing his lower half into mine.

"Lock it." He growled. I obeyed his order, fumbling wildly with the lock before finding enough brain function to remember to actually turn it, as Derek was now licking and nipping at my neck. "Mmmm... passion fruit..." He growled and bit down on my neck, just hard enough to be borderline painful.

"Derek, please... fuck... stop teasing..." I begged pushing against his rock hard erection covered by only a thin layer of cotton. Derek hissed, his hands gripping onto the muscles on my back, blunt nails grazing at my skin. "I need you." I whispered out into his mouth as it covered my own into a bone melting kiss. I pulled at the short hair in the back of his head.

Derek pulled my legs apart and allowed one to fall to the floor, holding me by the ankle of the other. "Stay." I moaned, threw my head back, closed my eyes and dug my heal into the small of his back. He let my ankle go, running his hands up my body, cupping my breasts, kneading them slowly, painfully slow, until my nipples turned to hard pebbles which he thumbed mercilessly. I moaned opening my eyes to take in the sight of my paint covered fiancee. His blue eyes bore into mine.

"Do you know what you do to me?" Derek asked, his voice rough, raw, sexy as he pushed his lower half into mine again. I bit my lower lip and moaned, my hands finally remembering to touch, moving down on Derek's body, my thumbs imitating his over the pebbles of his own nipples.

"The same you do to me..." I replied defiantly. "Please... just... please..." My hands moved lower on his paint covered body, my nails dragging down over the planes of his abdomen, creating claw like marks in his "fur". Derek mewled looking down at my fingers as they traced the dips of his hips and muscles. He shivered under my touch and gasped when a ran a single finger over the waist band of his boxer briefs. He met my gaze, his hands still playing with my oversensitive nipples.

"Do it." He ordered me as his mouth covered my own. I dipped my hand into his underwear, giving up control of my mouth to my fiancee. I wrapped my hand over his generous manhood, moaning with the pleasure and anticipation of having it fill me up to the brim. Derek made a chocked sound, kneading my breasts harder, running his hands all over my torso, cupping my ass, pulling at the straps of my flimsy dress, uncovering me to him as I gently, slowly pumped him. He was so aroused I could feel that delicious little vein on the underside of his manhood throbbing against my fingers with every stroke I gave. Derek bit my lower lip as I ran my finger over his sensitive head, spreading the moisture around, making my hand slide up and down smoother.

But I lost my prize as Derek kneeled in front of me, taking every piece of clothing on my body with him, leaving me covered in nothing but passion fruit scented edible body paint.

"Mmmm..." Came from my fiancee's slightly parted red, swollen lips as he watched me greedily.

"Derek..." I whined curling my fingers in his hair, grazing his scalp, forgetting to be gentle. Derek didn't care. He lifted my leg over his shoulder with ease. I let my head fall back against the cold door allowing everything Derek wanted to give in. He didn't disappoint. He nudged my clitoris with his nose making me whine and bite my lip. His tongue followed his nose, nudging gently, teasing mercilessly. I let out a shaky breath, trying to calm down, not anticipate, just live the moment, but Derek slipped his tongue inside of me ever so gently - the heat of it, the softness, the need it brought out - made me crumble, made me push against him, made me want, need, demand more. Derek pulled his tongue out; I whined and he showed it back in, deeper. I felt him searching for my spot and began to tremble. The leg I had on the floor began to quiver, barely holding my weight anymore from the bolts of pleasures Derek was sending through me with every movement of his tongue inside of me. Derek grabbed my ass cheeks, pulling them apart a little, the pad of one finger gently rubbing at my entrance as his tongue ravaged me on the inside. It became too much. My supporting leg finally gave in as waves of pleasure wrecked my body from the inside out. Lights danced at the edges of my sight, warmth engulfed me and I screamed.

I know I screamed because when it was over my throat was raw, my lips were chapped, my mouth dry and claimed by the man I loved. I gave in to his kiss, clinging to his body like my only lifeline. At some point I managed to regain enough coherence to realize Derek was kneeling on the cold floor, with me on his lap. His manhood poked me through the last piece of cloth remaining between us.

"Derek..." I whispered knowing he would understand my need. He gently pushed me back. I sat up and Derek followed me. As soon as he was standing up right I sunk back down, mouthing the contours of him through the cloth. Derek whined. I looked up at him and gasped for air when I saw the need shining deeply in his beautiful blue eyes. It was the best sight I could have asked for.

I pulled down Derek's boxer briefs just enough to let his head out and immediately covered the newly exposed skin with my mouth. Derek gasped audibly. I guided his hands to my hair and looked up once more as I freed more of him from the constraints of his underwear, just to cover him back up with my mouth. I soon bottomed out and Derek moaned loudly. He began pumping his hips in and out of my mouth and I moaned around him, gagging deliciously at times when he'd hit the back of my throat.

After a short while Derek pulled out of my mouth and roughly pulled me up on my legs, kissing my lips as soon as he could. I had no time to breathe and found myself lightheaded in the very second his lips touched mine.

Once he took all that he wanted, Derek turned me around, making me brace against the door and plunged right into me without warning. He filled me up completely. I moaned in pleasure. He didn't give me time to adjust, simply pumping into me with full speed. I pushed back against him, heat quickly building up deep inside of me.

"I'd wanted this... mmmm... all day..." Derek panted in my ear, his teeth nipping at every patch of skin he could reach. I felt him cling onto my special spot; I felt the bruise forming under my burning skin; I felt another orgasm rush through me, muscles contracting painfully, deliciously all through me. Derek stopped me from screaming by putting his fingers in my mouth. I panted around them slowly coming down and lapped at them, coating them with saliva, knowing what Derek wanted, what he needed from me.

When he pulled his fingers out of my mouth I hissed out a little _yes _pushing against the door, bending over. His wet fingers grazed gently over one of my nipples, making me shiver, before going up over the curve of my ass and pressing gently on it. All the while Derek kept his steady rhythm inside of me. It drove me wild. I pushed back against him. Against his finger. It easily slipped inside of me. I moaned at the feeling of double penetration, my heart racing as if it wanted out of my chest.

Derek moved his finger in and out of me, in time with his thrusts. He made sure I was loose enough to receive another. And another. Before he pulled out of my vagina and replaced his fingers with his manhood. I whined in pleasure, arching my back. Derek's hand fisted in my hair, pulling me back, kissing my lips greedily.

"Perfect. You're perfect!" Derek whispered as we panted in each other's mouth. He resumed his relentless rhythm. His free hand, the one that was not holding onto my hair, came between my legs and began massaging my engorged clit. I moaned, pushing back, welcoming him inside of my body. I didn't take long for Derek to finally find his release buried deep inside of me, still massaging my clit, until I followed him down into the depths of euphoria.

He collapsed on my back, hugging me to his sweaty chest. I panted heavily, feeling full, so very full. Body, mind and soul. I was full of Derek. It was the best feeling in the world. I pushed back into Derek's chest just the tiniest bit, his arms tightening around my waist, deliciously impeding my breathing process.

"I love you so much, Ree." My fiancee whispered to me before slowly pulling out of me.

"I love you mmmore..." I whined at the emptiness inside of me. His essence ran slowly down my thighs. It shouldn't have felt so erotical. It shouldn't have made me feel sexy and wanted. It should have grossed me out instead of making me want to purr. Derek ran his fingers through it all mewling in my ear, clearly finding it as sexy as I did. I turned in his arms and kissed his lips until both our mouths were raw and painful and we were gasping for air.

When neither one of us could breathe anymore we parted and I hid my face in his chest. Derek cuddled me to his chest, resting his cheek on the top of my head.

"I need to clean up..." I finally whispered, embarrassment creeping up the back of my neck. Derek kissed the crown of my head.

"I can help..." He said teasingly. I gasped quietly, but Derek heard me and chuckled lightly. I mock punched his arm and moved away from him to the sink to clean myself up a little. Derek kept his eyes on me the whole time. He resembled very much a hungry wolf. It gave me the chills. The good kind of chills. He kept good to his word - when I had finished cleaning up, he came from behind me with toilet paper and wiped me dry then helped me get dressed.

"Thank you, baby." I told him once we were both back in our little clothing.

"Anytime." Derek winked and unlocked the door.

As soon as the door was opened I realized how thankful I was for the paint on my face - otherwise I would have been as red as a tomato. My whole face was burning with embarrassment. Not towards Desiree - I mean, my best friend hearing me getting some from my sweet, yummy fiancee could totally be lived with, best friends are supposed to deal with that kind of thing, right? But Stiles being privy to those kind of noises - now - that - was enough to make a girl go bright, bright red.

Though any thoughts of embarrassment quickly went away when quiet moaning reached my ears. I looked up at Derek thinking Stiles and/or Desiree would be making fun of us - that would be typical - and Derek looked down at me, his eyebrow up, a smile on his lips.

"You think...?" He asked, playfulness in his voice. My eyes went wide realizing what he was thinking.

"No...! Finally?!" I squealed quietly, covering my mouth with my hand, the other grabbing onto his bicep.

"Hopefully... wanna find out?" He grinned deviously down at me. I nodded eagerly, matching the mischief in his eyes with my own.

We stepped out of the bathroom quietly and tip-toed around the corner to the set where Desiree was pinned to the prop tree that Stiles had used during the shoot, her hands grabbing tightly onto the same branch, head thrown back, moans leaving her lips as Stiles was pounding into her top speed. The eye full of Stiles marble white ass made me stop in my tracks and cover my mouth with both my hands. Derek gently grabbed my shoulder and pulled me back behind the corner. We stood there for a moment, just looking at each other with large eyes. Until Desiree moaned out Stiles' name with complete abandon. That made us both crack up and double over in quiet giggles, making a mad dash back to the bathroom to wait out their lovemaking.

"Round two?" Derek asked me mischievously as soon as the door was closed once more. And how could I say _no _to that?


End file.
